Kankri Vantas
For the post-Scratch version of this character, see The Sufferer / The Signless. Kankri Vantas is the pre-Scratch version of the Sufferer. Not much is known about him, apart from what has been exposited from the Act 6 Intermission 3. Biography Upon entering the door which contains Karkat's locked away memories and dream bubble, a small "scene" (Aranea's Exposition) gives more information about some of the pre-scratch "ancestors": "The Seer of blood played quite a different role on our team from that of his successor, though his potential as a blood player went similarly unrealized. It was only when he grew up on Alternia did he begin to tap into his abilities, triggering recollection of our lives on beforus, and what we all went through. He remembered our more peaceful way of life, and his desire to unite people. As an adult, he was able to do this much more effectively and maturely. Heroically, even. He learned how to inspire others, and be a true leader, even when the odds were stacked against him in his violent culture. It cost him his life, but his message lived on. I believe the Knight of blood now carries his burden, whether he has decided to accept it or not. "Many of us on Alternia grew up to become secret followers of his teachings. Just as many of us now follow them, though I'd say with a bit more detachment, because we're dead! Speaking personally, I'd refer to myself as more of a "fan" of his story, and what it represents. Both the hidden potential in our friend he never quite found, and the hidden potential in all our people. "During our session, Kankri's trials as a leader were just as frustrating as those of his successor. He found it very hard to get others to take him seriously. While you Meenah would often try to divide us with your troublemaking, and turn us against each other to make us stronger - unsuccessfully I might add - he would try to unite us through proselytizing and lecture, just as unsuccessfully." Personality Has currently been shown to be slightly naive (was tricked by Meenah) and rebellious, in a way very similar to a "Human teenager". Also tends to educate his companions by preaching long, jargon-filled speeches, parodying the vocabulary and habits of social justice bloggers. It's shown that he is the most long-winded of the characters, to the point where his own ramblings put Karkat in a shocked silence. While he is obsessed with various forms of persecution and injustice, he brushes off Porrim's stated feelings of persecution as nothing but "pseudoscience" and "too distracting" from all of ''his ''pet issues. (It is unclear whether any of these issues were perceived as significant by anyone on Beforus other than Kankri.) Trivia * Kankri's name was suggested by Tyltalis as a suggestion for Karkat. It is the plural of "kankro", which doubles as the word for "crayfish" and "Cancer" in Ido. * His allies gave him the nickname "The Insufferable" for his long-winded speeches and preoccupation with suffering. * He wears his pants hiked up to his chest. Porrim made a red sweater for him so that she didn't have to keep looking at them. * Following his Post-Scratch role as The Signless, he doesn't appear to have a symbol. **However, it is a possibility that his symbol is on his pants under his sweater, but this has yet to be seen. *His Class, Seer, is the same as Terezi's. **Further more, Latula's class, Knight, is the same as Karkat's. Category:Homestuck Trolls